Cloudy with a Chance of Apocalypse
by ElderFalloutScrolls
Summary: Taking place after the end cutscene of pre-sequal with Athena now in Sanctuary, a new vault is about to open, and death could possibly be the only result. (Very odd pairings, major character death, and Lemons)
1. Chapter 1

-Author's Notes—

Holy Jesus, a new story, a Borderlands one no less, I am excited. This will feature the return of many characters, death of many, and will soon link to a new and massive story. I'm sorry I haven't posted anymore about my Fallout one, this one is my priority for a while, bare with me people, ENJOY OR DIE!

-Sanctuary-

"This is a toast, for everyone we lost these past months. Also for a particular leader who has kept us from darkness…FOR ROLAND!" Lilith's voice boomed in the city square, from the balcony of the raider HQ. "FOR ROLAND!" The crowd roared. Lilith nodded, tears brimming her eyes, threatening to spill. She imagined him hugging her, telling her what a good job all of them had done. She held herself, and stalked inside the HQ. Each of the vault hunters, including the older generation had given a speech that afternoon. Soon, the city of Sanctuary had flooded Moxxi's in an attempt to celebrate their costly victory.

Maya sat next to Krieg, Axton sat next to Gaige, Salvador sat next to Zer0, and the original generation sat all three squeezed into a booth. Maya had already down four bottles of rakk-ale, so she was really buzzed, if not already drunk, Axton had only three, meaning he was getting buzzed, Krieg had none, like usual when around other people, and the rest was shit faced minus Zer0 whom had also decided against drinking.

They had been almost completely silent as to arriving at the bar. Brick startled everyone when he spoke. "For Roland." He raised his glass everyone mirrored his movements. "For Roland!" They chanted. Mordecai was the first to stand. "I'm…I…I am heading home." He chuckled in his own drunken stupor. Lilith, Brick, Maya, and Krieg followed soon after. The remaining Vault Hunters split up into the night, heading to their own individual apartments, minus a particular commando. Axton trudged through the dirty streets of sanctuary, he eventually found himself inside the raider HQ. He looked down at the sleeping Tannis. 'Never took the time to actually look at her, huh, she's kinda cute.' Axton thought to himself tiredly. He want upstairs to find Lilith, Mordy, and Brick all asleep on the sofa, side by side, Axton chuckled to himself. He walked into the war room and looked at all of the devices, when a transmitter started beeping. He walked over, unsure as to what to do. He hit the button before speaking. "Who is this? This is a secure line." "An old friend."

Axton gasped and tossed the headset aside. Her hologram appeared on the screen. "Hello Axton, how are you holding up?" She smiled at him. "Ho-how?" "How am I alive, turns out my DNA was in the New-U station the entire time, I woke up here at the southern shelf, and from there I walked to liars burg. I'm hacking the Fast Travel station as we speak." He didn't even let her finish before running into the previous room and waking each vault hunter and telling them to assemble the others.

Together, they ran to the fast travel station in Sanctuary and waited, after a minute, the arms of the device whirred to life and digiconstructed Angel, she stood a moment silently smiling before running into Lilith and Maya for a hug. They returned the hug tightly. They were smiling and laughing as they all huddled around the teenager. "I have good news and bad new. What do you want to hear first?" Angel said as they walked to the HQ, some of the vault hunters were still somewhat drunk, but mostly sober. "Bad news." Maya spoke up. "A vault on Elpis is about to open, and the opening of this vault could cause the very end of the universe as we know it." Everyone was slightly taken aback by the revelation. Athena, (Okay quick side note, this includes the event that happened at the end cut scene of Pre-sequel) jumped in. "Maybe this is what the Eridian creature was speaking of. He did say that we would need more vault hunters. Maybe this is what he was talking about." Everyone pondered before Angel spoke. "You met an Eridian?" Everyone nodded quietly. "Okay, anything else?" Axton asked quietly. "Yes, the key we have now is not the same necessary for opening the new vault. The pieces are scattered and other corps have taken interest in the new vault." Mordecai yelled suddenly. "WOAH, hold up. How did you and the other corporations find out about this?" Angel sighed. "That's a long story, I'll start from the beginning."

-Unknown—

Angel blinked, eyes trying to adjust to her surroundings of solid white. Wait…Blink? As in…

She screamed looking around franticly. "I'M ALIVE?" A soft male voice took place. "Not yet child, you have a while to go before that is done." "WHO SAID THAT?!" She spun around trying to locate the source of the speaking. "Calm down dear, you will only worry yourself. You are on a very old network that belonged to an ancient source." Angel whimpered. "Where am I?" "You are safe, from harm of any kind. You are strong for what you did, sacrificing yourself for the good of humanity. You are being rewarded with life, and a message." "Why me though, off all people? Why not anyone else?" "Because of your heritage. You are a siren, and a powerful one at that. You hold much potential." She was silent before deciding to speak again. "Did they make it, the Vault hunters?" A sigh was her response before it spoke again. "Not all, Roland perished at the hands of your father. And the other siren, Lilith was kidnapped." She was silent before a strangled sob left her throat. "I failed then, even after everything I di- WAIT! You can resurrect him, like you did me!" "I'm afraid I cannot my dear, he doesn't have the powers of a siren, therefore cannot be resurrected. I am sorry." She began to sob again, and did not stop for some time. "What is the message you have?" "The great vault of Elpis is about to open. The vault will make its self-known, by irradiating pure energy for light years. It will attract other corporations. The vault key for this vault is much more complex, than the triple pieced one you have. There is seven pieces, each one must be connected and used. You must stop the opening of the vault, its creation was a failsafe incase the warrior was ever defeated." Angel leapt. "THE WARRIOR IS DEAD?" "Yes, Lilith was rescued and Jack and the Warrior killed. This happened but not a week ago." She smiled, happy for the vault hunters. "Who are you anyway?" She heard a chuckle. "I am your guardian as you were the vault hunters. I will appear to you in time, as I will your friends. They will see me first. And I will appear again once you reunite with them. A great man is on his way to help your vault hunters, you will know its him when you see him. I must go, I will speak to you again soon." She smiled before laying back and closing her eyes, she was safe. Next thing she knew, she was in Liar's Burg.

-Raider HQ—

"Wait, who is this great guy? We haven't seen anyone." Brick said. "It is because he is still on his way here. Hello everyone." Everyone raised their weapons to the other end of the room, where the Eridian they meet before emerged. There was a collective gasp before Angel spoke. "IT WAS YOU, you are my guardian." "Of course child, I am all siren's guardian. My species created your kind after all. I an essence, you are our children. We created your kind as a safe guard, may you ever need to defend our home. Pandora is calling to all sirens. The only one of our children we could not help was Steele. She used her powers for evil, not good, and paid the price. Now, I think your new helping hand is here, I will be in touch." Then, like that, he faded away. A moment of silence was interrupted by a Com calling in.


	2. Republic of the Golden Sun

Author's Note: This is a taste babies! The official guide in the archive of the Republic of the Golden Sun! You will learn about our protagonist Mason! The Archivists, the Republic, and their history! Enjoy this; this will eventually lead to a massive collaboration between a ton of different games, TV shows, and movies!

System Reboot-Last user login/ MasonA … Access Granted Search:… All Logs on ROTGS/ Archivists} {Files Retrieved}

Before the first real signs of life began to show, there were two. The Elders, and the Dark Ones. Or as the religious followers known as Christians in Universe Degon Trell call them, Angles and Demons. The Elders fought the Dark Ones in massive battles to control what was known as Wahtal, an ethereal realm that had massive potential to grow new life. The Elders sought to protect it, and make it grow, while the Dark Ones sought to destroy it, wanting to be in complete utter control. Soon, either side picked leaders, the Elders elected their oldest and wisest to become High Elder, and leader of the Elders. This man soon became known as God referenced back to Universe Degon Trell. As for the Dark Ones, they soon picked a leader they called the Dark Lord, or the Devil in the same universe.

These factions clashed, their leaders, ever so often appearing in battle to turn the tides in their favor. Soon a full-scale war broke out, and the factions clashed causing a rupture in Wahtal, this rupture sprang out a massive boom of infinite realms, some with slight variations, others with large variations. These realms came to be known as Universes, and thus, life truly began. The Elders having been the faction to set off the rupture, had complete control of Wahtal, and created a new universe, a barren wasteland of which they banished the dark ones to. This universe was locked down, and no mind was paid to the beings within.

The Elders grew fascinated with the infinite realms they had created, and sought to learn all they could from each, they wanted to protect them and watch them flourish. They began to archive info, going from universe to universe finding new creatures, and studying how they evolved into something new. The High Elder felt that his faction had a new calling, to archive and learn of their new creation. He changed the normal Elders names from Elders to the Scribes, and his title from High Elder to Archivist. The Archivist spent eons going around and collecting info, finding some civilizations more intelligent than others.

Seeing the potential some of these creatures had, he began integrating some of them into Scribes, but this caused mass unrest from the founding Scribes, and most held resentment towards the new initiates. After many tiring eons, the first ever Archivist stepped down, and let his second in command gain control. There was an issue discovered with this revelation, as a new Archivist was to gain control, he/she/it would have less control and power as the Archivist before them. This was a little issue at the time considering the line had just been passed down, and the second in control was still immensely powerful.

As the Scribes soon learned, there was a special pattern among the infinite universes. That there were lines of Universes where certain events always occurred, certain people, causing certain events to occur. They began to utilize this pattern, and soon it was simply a matter of finding and archiving the slight differences in these lines of similar universes.

As many universes' civilizations became far more advanced, they began looking to the stars for answers, many not only looking to leave their planet or galaxy, but their universe all together. Little did they know one man, in one specific universe, had already managed to create this new technological feat.

New File Retrieved Archivist: Mason #17252837

Mason was born in a universe logged as Universe Septicon Grosh. Born and raised on a planet known as earth, in the year 2042. He grew up in a small city known as Boston, in a region-state called Massachusetts. He grew up always interested, not in the stars, but what was beyond them. A scientific theory on his planet known as String Theory, or otherwise known as the Multiverse Theory. He studied this theory through his youth and soon created a device known as the Arc Light.

The Arc Light, currently standard issue among all squad leaders in the Republic, is a machine that has the ability to transverse time, space, and universes. It has the ability to take the user through time in a different location, in a completely different universe. Mason utilized his creation in order for him to create a paradox-fixing realm, known as Salem.

Mason's creation of Salem did not pass unnoticed by the Scribes, and they began to watch him carefully. The government on Mason's planet soon took interest in what he had created, and asked him to join the military as a scientist. He readily accepted, joyful for the funding added to his project. It soon became a mission to find a new planet or universe to colonize, as Mason's planet was soon on the brink of war.

In the year 2077, a country known as China launched a worldwide nuclear strike causing the planet to become uninhabitable. Mason retreated into an underground fallout shelter in his hometown known as Vault 111. What happened to Mason in the years that followed took a massive toll on the man. Such as Sector file deleted from main File

In the year 2287, Mason having reached the age 45, technically 245, he had began moving across the country searching for a new purpose. He found that purpose with the discovery of his old Arc Light research facility. He activated the old machine and ended up being teleported to Salem. Upon his arrival, he was introduced to the Order of the Archivist. The Archivist at the time, Vinh Tú, a man from Universe Moís Cebrann, saw Mason as a very powerful and intelligent man, with much potential still locked away. He choose to personally mentor Mason in the ways of the Archivist, and Mason readily learned everything he could. Soon his power was passed down the line to Mason, resulting in his initiation as the first outsider in history to become an Archivist.

Mason traveled back to his home world, and went in search of a legend he heard of during his time in the wastes. A Lone Wanderer, a man by the name of David Maven. He telepathically contacted him, letting him know that he wanted to recruit him. After the conversation, Mason's body shut down due to the massive energy use. When he awoke, several weeks had passed, and he made his way to the Capital of his country, Washington, DC. He met up with David and assisted him in the defeat of an evil Legion. After the war ended, He asked David to fight with him, and soon they began their training together. As time passed on, they formed an unbreakable bond, becoming best friends. Soon Mason began recruiting others as a temporary militia to help him travel and learn information.

New File Retrieved The Republic of the Golden Sun/Council

As the years began to fly by, they soon mastered various fields that helped them become better leaders. Soon Mason felt that he needed a more permanent army as means of establishing diplomatic relations with different planets and cultures. After a 6000-year time period, Mason began recruitment of his High Council, a group of people only able to answer to Mason, and no other person, not even the Elders or Scribes. Mason went from Universe to Universe in search of the perfect individuals, and low and behold, he soon found them. He then formed a Republic; leaders from various worlds and civilizations were now members of the senate. The council soon was completely forged, and a new era began, the Solstice Era.

ACCESS DENIEDAll data pertaining to SOLSTICE ERA has been moved to head terminal, have a nice day!


	3. DOC

Hello kiddies, to those who are confused about the previous chapter posted, it was simply a taste of something big, like…. Wayyyyy bigger. I plan on doing a massive story compilation that involves many TV shows, video games, and movies. That was a summary up to the point that you need to know. **_FALLOUT FANS: WORRY NOT, THIS IS NOT THE END OF THE STORY, MERELY A SUMMARY OF ONE SMALL PART IN DAVID'S LIFE. YES, HE BEATS THE LEGION, BUT I NEVER SAID IT WAS A HAPPY ENDING WHERE EVERYONE LIVES, MIGHT WANT TO BE AWARE OF THAT BTW. AS FOR THE STORY ITSELF, IT WILL CONTINUE FOR A LONG WHILE. _**As for everyone else, keep calm and carry on, I will continue to post for each of my stories, some having more priority over the others. **_SU FANS: IT HAS COME TO MY ATTENTION THROUGH A GUEST REVIEW THAT MAKING STEVEN 25 WAS SLIGHTLY ABBRASIVE TO THE STORY LINE, BUT ITS NOT GOING TO CHANGE. I HAVE 10,000 IDEAS IN MY TWISTED LITTLE NOGGIN THAT INVOLES ADULT STEVEN THINKING LIKE A KID. AND MANY MORE THAT 17 YEAR OLD STEVEN WOULD NOT SIMPLY DUE FOR, SO I NEEDED A QUICK CHANGE OF PACE AND MADE HIM GROW A BIT MORE, AS WELL AS TO PEOPLE WHO DON'T UNDERSTAND WHY I DID THIS, HE FELT AWEFUL ABOUT FAILING THE MALACHITE MISSION, AND WANTED TO BECOME STRONGER. THROUGH THE REFORMATION, HE MADE HIMSELF BIGGER AS HIS MIND SET CHANGED. THAT IS ALL. _**My priority list for each story goes from top to bottom as most important, to least.

Fallout

Steven Universe

Borderlands

CoD Zombies

Avengers

I'm sorry if you are a fan of one of the lower ranked ones, but I can only focus on one to two stories at a time, or I get all mixed up. So I hope you have enjoyed this little explanation. I know I have, good day!


End file.
